Indecisive
by UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: Sometimes, making a big choice is hard. Such as choosing who to date between your two best friends.


If Riko had to describe herself in one word, it would be 'indecisive.' She wouldn't say it was crippling, but making tough choices would take her quite a while. Sometimes, she'd fret over even the smallest things - like what she'd have for lunch that day, or which song to play after school. It was hard to deal with, but she could bear it.

All that came to a head though when two of her classmates and close friends confessed their love to her.  
At the same time.

Just after the final bell rang for school that day, she was taken away by the school's swimming ace You Watanabe. Now, Riko _did_ have a bit of a crush on her already - after all, she was by far the most attractive person in the entire school. Her natural physique, coupled with her bright sea blue eyes and positive can-do attitude, had utterly enamoured her.  
All the school was enamoured with her.

"So, um, Riko…" You started, stumbling on her words, her face reddening. "I've heard you play on that piano sometimes at lunch. It's… beautiful, I've never heard anything like that. And, with you looking so, pretty, every day like that… ahh… please, go out with me?"

"Wh… You, _what?_" Riko yelped. "Y-you, want to go out, with me?"

"Y-Yeah. See, I've been thinking about… doing this, for a while. But, I just couldn't work myself up to it. I thought it'd just be like a competition, you know? I could just, dive into it and-"  
_"Youuu-chaaan?!"_ Just then, Riko noticed Chika burst into the room, trademark energy firing out in all directions. "Whaaat? You're asking her out before me? But I wanted to be first!"

"Eh-what?!" This was a twist, a real twist. Riko could barely contain her shock! "Y-you too, Chika?!" She knew Chika was impulsive and wore her heart on her sleeve - but just went out and said she wanted to confess to her… as well.  
Two people had just asked her out!

"Yeah. You're just so cool and pretty, and someone I really, _really_ admire. Riko, you… are _amazing_. And I want to go out with you. And so does You, it seems." Chika sighed once she was done. "But I guess this means you have to choose between us now, right?"

"Yeah, she is…" You agreed. Riko's nightmare scenario unfolded - a _huge_ choice in her life. Which she had to make. _Now_.  
"Take your time, Riko." Those three words.  
Damn.

Riko's mind exploded. She had to _choose_ who to date? One would become her partner, her lover… while the other would lose out on all that. Maybe they'd go on to cut her out - or even the two of them. And knowing how well Chika and You got on, there was no way she was going to be the spanner that broke them apart.  
Chika's wonderful aura and light, You's… attractiveness. She had to choose between them. A seemingly impossible choice. But she liked both of them so much…

**_"B-both of you!"_** She cried out without thinking. You and Chika looked at each other, confused.

Oh.

Now she's done it. That was the _wrong_ answer! Now they were both going to reject her and leave her with nothing. This was horrible, horrible! She wished she could take all of that back, but it was done now. The damage was done.  
She had ruined everything.

"…yeah. That sounds good." Chika said. "Right, You?"  
"Seconded. Riko's such a genius!" You replied.  
_"H-huh?"_ Was this… going to work?!

"Yeah! We can both go out with you! I bet you were thinking about us, weren't you?" She nodded, nervously. Any wrong move now, maybe her nightmare could still be a reality. "You're so _cute_, Riko! You didn't have to worry about us so much. We've been friends since forever! It wouldn't have mattered at all!"

"O-oh." There was still some shock for Riko, but she allowed some of it to give way for sheer relief. "So, does this mean we're…"

"Yep. We're all going out together now!" You and Chika then embraced her together. Perhaps there was some confusion still there. Maybe they'd struggle to figure out how they could all date each other together. But they were all together. That was enough cause for celebration and laughter. And joy.  
"Now you've just gotta choose which one of us you'll date first!"

…

"Heh?"


End file.
